During the life cycle of an insurance policy, various standard and/or custom insurance policy forms are needed to be printed for the policyholder. Each insurance policy form can include one or more paper or digital documents. The insurance policy forms can simply inform the policyholder of the terms and conditions of their policy and/or require submission of additional information from the policyholder (e.g., signature). The forms can be standard or be customized by insurance carriers. In existing systems, the determination of relevant forms can be a complicated process. Depending on the specifics of the policy, different forms may be used. For example, a policyholder that has collision coverage as part of his or her policy may receive a form associated with collision coverage. However, in existing systems, the logic between forms and the criteria for which they will be printed are stored as part of computer program code that are infrequently updated and/or are not very accessible to those with little to no computer programming experience.